Aerial vehicles such as aircraft and helicopters that utilize propellers may use various mechanisms to vary the pitch of propeller blades. However, such mechanisms may be mechanically complex, heavy, and expensive to design, build, and operate. For example, some mechanisms may use combinations of rotating components and non-rotating components that interact with each other to vary the pitch of propeller blades. Accordingly, there is a need to provide mechanisms to vary the pitch of propeller blades with reduced cost, complexity, and weight.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.